


Asanoya Week 2016

by ryankellycc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Asahi bakes scones, Asahi is an innocent soul, Breaking Up & Making Up, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fake Blood, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Noya holds a knife?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pumpkin carving, Quidditch, Trick or Treating, Vampires, Visions, baby yams is dressed as a stormtrooper because Finn is my hero, check beginning of each chapter, there's a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/pseuds/ryankellycc
Summary: Collection of 500-1500 word Halloween-themed one shots featuring my favorite tall and small. Chapter one: Nightmares (warning for sads)Chapter two: MonstersChapter three: Witchcraft and WizardryChapter four: Pumpkin CarvingChapter five: Free/NSFWChapter six: Horror MoviesChapter seven: Trick or Treat





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life in visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, you guys, sorry to start this week out with the most depressing story of the bunch. Warning for character death, random gun violence.
> 
> Idea sort of stolen from Erased. If you haven't seen it, drop everything and watch it immediately. Sorry, again. They won't all be this way.

He didn’t know when the visions started. They were little things, glimpses of buildings, streets, homes, filled with people. Blips in time, they were nothing more than a couple of seconds. Most were unfamiliar, and he ignored them, chalking them up to synapse misfirings, or glitches in the matrix, or him just being crazy. 

He never thought much of them until, one morning, during middle school, he passed through a playground, humming happily around the popsicle in his his mouth. A child shrieked. Deja vu. He looked around and pulled the popsicle from his mouth with a loud pop, jaw open. He had a vision just ten minutes earlier, as he got out of volleyball practice, and it was that exact playground. Those exact families. That exact child, the one that teetered on the edge of the highest platform of the jungle gym. 

Without even thinking, he ran. Without even seeing the kid fall, he felt him land in his arms and they both fell to the ground. 

The kid’s mom, who had been halfway there before he caught him, grabbed him from Noya’s arms and thanked him through her tears. High school girls cooed over him, petted his hair, told him he was a hero. He felt like a million bucks, like a badass. A badass with future vision. Everything changed.

 

 

He didn’t know when the visions started, but he paid attention to them. When they were familiar, when he could get out of school and club, he checked them out. He saved lives, or days, or hours, and received praises, or compliments, or smiles. He even stole moves from volleyball - Rolling Thunder! - to trip people who wanted to steal purses, or push people out of the way of the train. 

But, sometimes, the visions weren’t familiar, and he paid attention to them anyway. When they were unfamiliar, he couldn’t check them out, couldn’t save lives, couldn’t help anyone. All he could do was sit in front of the TV and watch the news, chew his nails down to the bone, until they bled. He would scour the internet. Where was that building? Who were those people? There were no special moves for these visions and, most of the time, he just hugged his knees and cried.

That’s how Asahi found him, one day after volleyball practice in high school, alone, in a dark classroom, in a corner. He didn’t say anything, only moved quickly to hold him and card his fingers through his hair. When his chest stopped heaving, Asahi whispered. 

“Nishinoya, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

 

 

He had woken with a start. The sweat dampened the hair around his temples and he trembled like their bedroom was a tundra, like the blankets were made of ice. Asahi, where was Asahi? He panicked and grabbed at the sheets, looked for him with unfocused eyes in the mellow darkness. Large arms enclosed him, pulled him tight.

“Yuu, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here. I've got you.”

The words warmed him from the inside out, transmitted peace and calm in face of the storm. He inhaled the cotton of Asahi’s shirt. Loose strands of hair fell on his neck and smoothed the ragged edges of each breath, until he was no longer shaking. 

“Vision,” he croaked. 

Asahi let go of Nishinoya and his eyes darted over his face. He was worried. He was always worried about something but his face wasn't usually so taught. Nishinoya recognized the creases in the corner of his mouth and the tenseness of his shoulders, the kind of worry only reserved for him. 

“A vision?” Asahi asked. “Yuu, you shot up in bed like a bomb went off, you’re shaking.” He emphasized the last word and rubbed Nishinoya’s arms until he stopped and gripped his biceps firmly. “Maybe it was just a nightmare.”

Nishinoya shook his head and swallowed air. “It was definitely a vision, but,” he cupped Asahi’s face in his hands, ran his fingers over the stubble on his cheeks, fought the tears in his eyes and almost choked on the words, “this one was different.”

Asahi pulled him close again and wrapped his arms around him to stroke his back with large palms. 

Nishinoya blinked back the tears. “I saw your face, Asahi, I saw you but you were blurry around the edges and I couldn’t tell what was happening, or where we were. There was nothing to remember. I couldn’t,” Nishinoya tried to shrink into Asahi, “what if something happened to you? What would I-”

Asahi didn’t let him finish the thought, just tucked him into his chest. His words rumbled in Nishinoya’s ear. “You save so many lives, help so many people, but you’re only one person. It was just a nightmare, Yuu, just a nightmare. Nothing’s gonna happen to me. We’re okay.”

The warmth of his husband’s words lulled him back to the edge of consciousness. Asahi was nervous, worried too much, but he was solid, a fortress. “I love you,” he whispered into Asahi’s chest. 

He could feel Asahi smile above him. “I love you, too.”

 

 

He didn’t know when the visions started, or why the last one was different, but it was. There were no buildings, or streets, or homes. No playgrounds or families or cute girls. There was only one person, the most important person.

The man came out of nowhere, or from around a corner, or emerged from the crowd. No one knew. People shouted as shots rang exploded in the air, violent fireworks. Without even thinking, he ran. Without even seeing the shot fired, he pushed Asahi with everything he had and they both fell to the ground. A bullet burst in his neck, like a million glasses shattering. 

He looked up at Asahi’s face, blurred around the edges, as his mouth formed words that Nishinoya couldn’t quite make out. Tears fell from Asahi's eyes and Nishinoya couldn’t feel them. 

He didn’t know when the visions started, so it only made sense that he didn’t know when they would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, monsters! No more death! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Day two: Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what reasons could a vampire have for going to college?

The alarm went off and reverberated throughout the room, up the walls, to the high, pitched ceiling and down through the floorboards below. Asahi grabbed his phone to shut it down before everyone else heard, but dropped it instead. The alarm continued to ring through the house, now through the lofty hallways and winding staircases. The electronic chime now rang through the house and the clattering of the object itself only added to the cacophony of Asahi’s regret. Now it was only a matter of time. He winced and counted down. Three, two…

Suga popped his head into the room. “You okay?”

“Yes?”

Suga waltzed into the room. “Very convincing,” he laughed and circled Asahi like a hawk, eyes just as predatory. “You leave the house around this time every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday,” he listed on his well-manicured fingers. “I’ve noticed, you know.”

Asahi played with the edges of his sleeves and looked around the room, like a door would magically appear and provide him with the escape he so desperately craved. He cursed under his breath.

“Hey now,” Suga clucked and sat down in Asahi’s desk chair, across from where Asahi was seated on the bed. “No need to freak out.”

“I don’t go anywhere,” Asahi stuttered.

Suga hummed and ran his eyes over the desk. They stopped at a large book. He picked it up to read the title aloud. Contemporary Japanese History? Not exactly light reading, Asahi.”

He sounded amused, but his words were not born of idle curiosity and Asahi wasn’t fooled, not after hundreds of years of living side by side. Instead of soothing him, however, his past experience made him more nervous. “It’s interesting?”

“Oh my god,” Suga groaned. “Can we not play this game? Just tell me where you’ve been going these past couple of weeks.”

Asahi wrung his hands. If Suga knew, then he would tell Daichi, then Daichi would tell Ennoshita, and he would tell Tanaka, and then everyone would know. If he was very lucky, it would stay within their family, but what if the Nekoma family found out? Or Seijou? They would go after him. The thought ripped through him and he shivered.

Suga clapped his hands on Asahi’s shoulders. “You’re worrying too loudly and it’s annoying,” he scoffed.

Asahi apologized honestly. He was sorry. Sneaking around was hard and keeping secrets from his family was awful, but he had a responsibility to someone else, someone who wasn’t involved in any of this, who deserved better. 

“It’s okay,” Suga shrugged and flipped through the book. “I already know anyway, just wanted to hear you admit it. You’ve been slipping off to the university for classes and you're crap at hiding it.”

Asahi though the floor would disappear from beneath his feet. His fingers started to tremble, so he gripped the sides of his pants and clenched his teeth. “You don’t, I don’t -”

“I followed you one morning,” Suga laughed and Asahi’s eyes went so wide that he wondered if he would ever be able to close them again. “Don’t look at me like that! I was worried about you!”

“Have you," Asahi paused and wondered if he really wanted to hear the answer, "told everyone?”

“No. I don’t think they need to know. I mean, it’s not like you’re putting the rest of us in danger, right?” Suga glared and Asahi watched as his brown eyes turned red and his entire aspect changed. He was a monster. They all were. And it was terrifying. Even after hundreds of years, Asahi was afraid of them and, most notably, himself. 

“Right,” Asahi said quietly, defeated. He checked the time. If he didn’t leave in the next five minutes, he would be late, but did it matter? He assumed it was all over.

Suga flipped through the text book again, and, with his head buried in the pages, he asked Asahi questions. Why would he take classes when he had centuries of knowledge locked away in his thick skull? Why would he bother doing something so mundane? Why would he torture himself like that on purpose, put himself around all that fresh, pulsing blood so willingly and all on his own, with no family to support him? 

“We couldn’t be everywhere at once, so I wanted to fill in the gaps,” Asahi reasoned. It was a flimsy excuse, practiced in front of a mirror so many times that he lost count, but revealing his real reasons wasn’t possible. “What?” He asked in response to Suga’s raised eyebrows. “We moved back to Japan after three hundred years and we missed things.”

“Mhm,” Suga hummed. He got up from the desk, handed Asahi the book, and walked to the door. He looked back. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late.” With a wink and a cunning smile, he was gone.

Asahi felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, even if it was only temporary. He gathered his other supplies and rushed out of the house. 

He arrived at the classroom just in time and a loud voice greeted him as soon as he stepped inside.

“Asahi-san!”

He looked out into the crowd of students and saw him waving enthusiastically and pointing to a seat next to him. Asahi made his way through the aisles and climbed awkwardly over the students who arrived at a more appropriate time, apologizing profusely the entire way.

“I was worried you wouldn’t make it! 'Cuz then I'd have to give you my notes and you know my notes suck!”

“Hey, Nishinoya,” Asahi smiled warmly.

Nishinoya smiled back. He bounced in his seat held out his hands, palms up. Asahi put his hands on top.

“Do we have to do this every time?” Asahi asked. Nishinoya’s much smaller hands closed around his and Asahi tried to memorize how the warmth of his hands felt on his skin.

“Hell yeah! Until you come in here with hands that aren’t freezing, I’m going to warm them up for you. Don’t fight me on this. You might be big, and I'd hate to do it, but I’d kick your ass,” Noya asserted.

Asahi nodded in quiet affirmation. Nishinoya would never be able to land a hit on him if he were to fight back, but he didn't know that, and Asahi was keen to keep it that way. The professor dropped his books on the desk in front of the room and drew everyone’s attention. Nishinoya sighed heavily.

“Guess I have to let go now. Get here earlier next time!” Nishinoya whispered out of the side of mouth.

The professor lectured and Nishinoya spent the whole time doodling pictures in his notes and nudging Asahi harshly in the side. Asahi held his ribs and pretended to object, which earned him a beautiful chuckle from the boy next to him. And, when he thought Nishinoya wasn't paying attention, he watched him, writing with his tongue slightly out of his mouth, so focused and real and warm. He knew that they would part ways at the end of the semester, which was for the best, for Nishinoya’s safety and for his sanity, but, for the first time in hundreds of lonely, horrifying, bloody years, Asahi almost remembered what it was like to feel human.

He peeked at Nishinoya’s current doodle. It was a stick figure, a large human figure with long hair and a goatee with a scarf that wrapped him from his neck down to his toes.

Yeah, Asahi thought back to his conversation with Suga, he had his reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! They're not all heartbreaking! Sort of! And these vampires go out during the day? I don't know, man. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you're enjoying so far! Next up, witchcraft and wizardry!


	3. Day three: Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random meeting at Hogsmeade and another chance?

Asahi cupped his tea with both hands and brought it to his face. He smiled into the mug. The steam rose and wound it’s way around his chin before dissipating into the air. Midday sun highlighted the snow on the pitched roofs across the street and glittered like something out of a dream. It caught Asahi’s eye and he stared out the window.

The oven dinged, interrupting the lull of his quiet afternoon, and the scent of freshly baked scones wafted through the café. Asahi carefully removed the hot tray and set it on the counter to let the scones rest before he moved them to the cooling racks. He heard footsteps outside and the loud murmuring of a large group of people. Asahi didn’t pay much attention to them at first, but curiosity got the better of him and he peeked out the window. Whoever it was, they were swarmed with reporters and photographers, flying quills, and flashing bulbs, and Asahi couldn’t make them out until they passed the front window.

He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. The person in front of the crowd was none other than world famous keeper, alumnus of Hogwarts, and current starting member of Ireland’s national Quidditch team, Nishinoya Yuu. 

Asahi did his best to ignore both the tremors in his hands and the waves of nausea that tumbled through him. The crowd towered over Nishinoya but his presence was the largest on the street, and Asahi would bet money that it was the largest in all of Hogsmeade. That’s what made him so incredible to watch and why Asahi had followed his career from the beginning, when they were both students. Nishinoya lit up the pitch, darted out from nowhere, and always saved the day. He had his team’s back like no one Asahi had ever seen. Gryffindor’s guardian deity. Asahi had always wondered what it would’ve been like to have him as a teammate, to be able to trust himself to play his hardest, knowing that someone was behind him. Would things have been different?

The door opened and Asahi redirected his attention to the person standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped.

Nishinoya Yuu stood there, in his café, with a hand on his hip and a finger in the air. He pointed straight at Asahi. “Ha! So Ryuu wasn’t lying!”

Asahi stared with wide eyes. “Huh?” 

“You really are here! In Hogsmeade!” 

“We are?” Asahi stammered, figuring Nishinoya had been looking for the café. The building wasn’t hard to find, but he had seemed distracted by the reporters. It would’ve been easy to miss. 

Nishinoya narrowed his eyes and stood on his toes to look behind the counter. “I guess I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to one of those scones, seriously, dude, they smell amazing. Did you make ‘em?” He sniffed the air. “But I meant that it was you, Azumane Asahi, here, right under my nose!”

Asahi jolted and almost knocked the entire tray of scones on the floor. 

Nishinoya laughed loudly and it rang in every corner of the store. He leaned his elbows on the counter and lifted his feet off the ground. “You’re kind of a big deal, Asahi.”

“No, you, you’re Nishinoya Yuu.” Asahi felt like his soul had left his body and he was watching someone else move his body like a puppet and parrot words into his mouth. 

Nishinoya tossed his head back and, when they made eye contact again, his eyes were wide with surprise. “I know I’m famous and all, but you know me? Man oh man,” he rubbed his hands together, “this is a freaking dream come true. You’re the best chaser to come out of Durmstrang in probably, like a hundred years!” Nishinoya raised his voice and Asahi flinched. 

“Azumane Asahi. Asahi. Y’know, it’s funny, I looked up to you a lot. Everyone thought I was weird for following all of your matches. I even wanted to go to one in person, but your school is all secret and stuff, so that never panned out, which is a bummer, because, now, looking at you, it feels like a kick in the pants. The good kind,” he winked.

At some point, puppet Asahi managed to grab another plate, pick out the biggest scone on the tray, and push it across the counter. Nishinoya munched happily and crumbs fell out the side of his mouth. Spirit Asahi tugged on his hair and shook. 

“It’s cool that you work here,” Nishinoya continued with a stuffed mouth. “Ryuu heard that there was a new guy in Hogsmeade and when he found out it was you and told me,” Nishinoya gulped down another bite, “I almost shit myself. Seriously. Hey! Want to practice later?”

If Asahi could’ve told his past self that he would meet Nishinoya Yuu, past-Asahi would’ve fainted on the spot. Present Asahi wasn’t faring much better, but the mention of his own past brought him down a couple pegs, enough for his soul to re-enter his body. “Wouldn’t it be better to practice with your team?” 

“Probably, but I want to practice with you. See that arm in action,” Nishinoya flexed. 

“Oh,” Asahi hesitated. He dropped his shoulders. He might’ve dreamed about this day, but that was a thousands miles away and years ago. “I appreciate the offer, but I quit playing a long time ago.”

Nishinoya crossed his arms over his chest and the crumbs from his jacket fell to the floor. “I heard,” he said solemnly. “But you were so good. When you were in the zone, I swear, it was like watching a god or something. I had pictures of you all over my walls. Still do!” Nishinoya put his hand over his heart. 

Asahi looked at the palm of his hand and curled his fingers. The feel of the Quaffle in one hand, the other on a broomstick. Bludgers whizzed through the air. Asahi looked up from his hand and at the face in front of him, the person he used to watch from thousands of miles away, in a cold, dark room, in a cold, dark school, with cold, dark teammates, without any friends, without any support, without any reason to continue. Maybe he loved quidditch at one point, but he didn’t know anymore. His face burned. “I don’t like Quidditch anymore.”

“I don’t believe you,” Nishinoya snapped. He slammed his hands on the counter and Asahi stepped back with his palms in the air. 

He struggled for words but the air was too heavy and his throat was too dry.

Nishinoya came to a conclusion in Asahi’s silence. “Well, I’ve made up mind, then. I won’t play in any official matches until you agree to practice with me.”

Panic surged through Asahi’s veins. “But your match, next week,” Asahi forced the words with a wince, “against Bulgaria.”

“Yup,” Nishinoya picked scone out of his teeth. “That’s where most of your former teammates ended up, right?”

“If you don’t play…”

Nishinoya shrugged. “We probably won’t win.”

“But your team needs you,” Asahi pleaded.

“So practice with me.”

It was a simple request with a simple answer, a simple problem with a simple resolution. But it wasn’t. And he couldn’t. 

Nishinoya hummed and flipped his scarf over his shoulder. “I’m staying at the Three Broomsticks for exactly one week before heading back to meet the guys. Thanks for scone, Asahi. Hope to see you around.” He left the café without looking back and the door slammed behind him.

“Bye, Nishinoya,” Asahi whispered. He glanced over his shoulder at the calendar on the wall and counted the days on his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Only a little angsty. God. I never realized how emotional I got over this ship was until I started writing it. I just kept thinking of soft, delicate, very gay Asahi at a place like Durmstrang, because he looks the part, and him wanting so badly to have gone to Hogwarts to play with someone like Nishinoya. I like to think this story ends with them playing and then falling in love and Asahi cheering them on at the World Quidditch cup because he gets super excited about the sport he loves. SIGH. 
> 
> Next up, pumpkin carving, and COMPLETE FLUFF I PROMISE. Thanks for sticking with me and reading and holy crap the comments? Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart! Hope you're enjoying!


	4. Day four: Pumpkin Carving

The pumpkin sat, fat and happy, on tarp laid out over their kitchen table. It didn’t have eyes, Asahi knew that, but he still felt it staring back at them, like it knew what was coming. Noya met its gaze and the orange of its skin reflected in his eyes like a bonfire. He gripped the knife in his hand, the blade almost as long as his forearm and freshly sharpened. 

“Can I start now?” 

“Well, um,” Asahi tried to think back to all of the advice he read on the internet and all of the diagrams, stencils, and tracing sheets, some of which were printed out on the kitchen counter behind them. “Shouldn’t we draw the pattern on first? So you know where to cut?”

Nishinoya pretended to give thought to the idea, but rejected it moments later. “Nah, Ryuu said it was easy to just wing it. That’s what him and Saeko Nee-san do every year!”

Asahi pressed his lips together. “But we only have one pumpkin. What if we mess up?”

“It’ll be great,” Nishinoya lifted his head and reassured him with a pat on the back. “You’ve seen my doodles in class. They’re pretty spectacular.” He puffed out his chest, squared his shoulders, and shifted the knife in his grip.

Light flashed over the blade and Asahi’s knees knocked together. All of a sudden, he saw the knife slipping, blood everywhere, and Nishinoya screaming in agony. It was too much; Asahi almost grabbed the knife out of his hand and threw it toward the sink. “But what if you hurt yourself?”

This question made Nishinoya turn his head from the pumpkin. He looked at Asahi with a close-lipped smile and a raised eyebrow. Then, suddenly, he lunged at the pumpkin. 

“Wait!” Asahi screeched just as the knife sunk into the pumpkin and covered his eyes. He peeked through his fingers. No oozing blood. No torn human flesh. No haunting screams. Just a very large pumpkin with a very large knifed lodged deep into his midsection. Asahi pulled his hands from his face.

“See? Easy peasy. Now I just have to,” Nishinoya grabbed the knife and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn’t budge. “I just have to pull. It. Out.” Each word was followed by a grunt and a tug. Asahi tried to focus on the fact that, if Nishinoya succeeded in actually pulling the knife out with all of his strength, he would topple back with the pointy object and almost certainly hurt himself, but he was distracted by the ripple of his biceps and the tendons straining in his neck and decided, against his better judgement, to sit back and watch.

After four or five more tries, Nishinoya crossed his arms over his chest, and growled at the pumpkin. Asahi ran his hands through his hair with clammy palms. How could a person go from terrifying to arousing to damn cute in the blink of an eye?

Nishinoya cradled his head in his hands and dropped to his knees. “What would Shimizu-senpai say if she knew that I couldn’t pull a stupid knife out of a stupid pumpkin?” 

Asahi bent down to offer his hand and Noya grabbed it, his smaller palm in Asahi’s. “She wouldn’t say anything,” Asahi reminded him. 

“I know. It’s so hot,” Nishinoya admitted as he sprang to his feet and let go of Asahi’s hand. 

“If you say so,” Asahi laughed.

Nishinoya pointed to the knife still lodged in the pumpkin. “You should try now.”

“If you say so,” Asahi took a small step toward the pumpkin and wrapped his fingers around the knife handle. He braced himself and pulled. The knife edged out of the pumpkin with little resistance and Asahi couldn’t hide the shock on his face. He showed the knife to Noya, who looked at him with glittering eyes and a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

The room was eerily quiet until Nishinoya swallowed loudly. “You’re the chosen one.”

Asahi shifted his weight from one foot to another, still holding the knife aloft. “I’m not chosen, no,” he tried to refute as he waved his hands in front of him. 

Nishinoya followed the knife with his eyes. “You are incredibly hot when you swing that knife around.” 

Asahi’s brain short-circuited and he released the knife with an undignified squawk. They both jumped back to avoid the blade. 

Nishinoya threw his head back and guffawed. “Are you ever going to get used to me thinking you’re hot? We’ve been dating for weeks now!” He picked up the knife and brandished it with a flourish.

No, Asahi thought, there was no way he’d ever get used it. He was still a blushing mess when Nishinoya lunged at the pumpkin for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for super fluff. This was actually the prompt I dreaded the most, at first, but ended up being the most fun to think about. 
> 
> Next up: free day!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you! If you celebrate Halloween, I hope you're getting excited for the weekend!!


	5. Day Five: Free/NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi gets invited to a Halloween party by his cute co-worker and longtime crush, but he has no idea what to make of the theme. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he has friends that are eager to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was WAY funnier in my head. And a day late. Also, only NSFW in name, though there are mentions of sexy times and background daisugas (because look who you're talking to and also the Karasuno third year dynamic kills me).

Asahi wiped sweat from his brow and pushed his hair behind his ear. He stared at the papers in front of him, files he needed to get through by the end of the day, but the words blurred together and Asahi hoped he wasn’t crying. He glanced up again at the familiar figure approaching his desk.

“Asahi-san!”

“Nishinoya,” Asahi responded as stoically as he could.

“Got plans for this weekend?”

He shifted his papers around on his desk and finally met the other man’s eyes, but only for a second. His legs shook underneath the table. “No?”

Nishinoya jumped onto Asahi’s desk and perched on the side, almost knocking over his inbox. “Cool! Then come to my Halloween party on Saturday!”

“What?” Asahi sputtered. 

Nishinoya tapped on the desk. “Yeah, Halloween party, this Saturday. You need to come.”

It was hard for Asahi to focus when Nishinoya was so close. “Need to… At your house?”

“Yes, you need to. Not everyone from the office is coming, but I’m inviting you,” Nishinoya leaned close and adjusted Asahi’s hair band with a smile, “specifically. I’ll email you the info. And, of course, costumes are mandatory,” he added, still well within Asahi’s personal space.

Nishinoya’s breath was hot on his cheeks and Asahi swallowed loudly. “But, Nishinoya, I don’t really do -”

Nishinoya held his finger to Asahi’s lips and laughed.. “No if, ands, or buts, Asahi-san. We’ll have fun. I’ll protect you from the scary stuff! Didn’t I do a good job at the office party last year? When we hid in the supply closet,” he licked his lips, “with the lights off?”

The memory made Asahi’s spine tingle and, thankfully, someone called Nishinoya’s name from across the office and he pulled away before Asahi's blood could travel south. Nishinoya hopped off the desk and turned away. Over his shoulder, he added, “Oh, and the theme is what your costume would’ve been, but NSFW-style. See you this weekend!”

Asahi watched him scamper off and furrowed his brow. 

 

“Wait, wait, Asahi,” Daichi, his roommate, paused with a hand in the air. “Let me see if I get this straight. Nishinoya, the co-worker you’ve had a crush on for years, that flirts with you relentlessly, invited you to his house for a Halloween party where costumes are mandatory, the theme for the party is NSFW, and you don’t know what that means?”

“Yes,” Asahi groaned into his hands.

Daichi started laughing again and tried to catch his breath. “And you tried looking it up, but ended up at some porn site that downloaded a virus on your office server.”

“Yeah,” he whimpered.

“I can’t even,” Daichi wheezed. “And now you want help with your costume for Nishinoya’s party?”

Asahi frowned at Daichi, still doubled over and holding his stomach. “Yes,” he muttered.

“This is great. Of course, I’ll help,” Daichi said resolutely. “I’ll call Suga.”

“Isn’t he busy with deadlines this week? You don’t have to bother him.”

“Oh,” Daichi snorted, “Suga’s gonna want to drop everything to be here for this. Believe me.”

Asahi let his shoulders relax. “Yeah, Suga’s good like that. Thanks.”

 

The next day, Asahi greeted Suga at the door after work. Suga's hands were full of magazines, which he promptly dumped into Asahi’s arms and left him to carry them to the kitchen table. They set everything up; Suga armed with clippings, Daichi with a smart phone, and Asahi with an upset stomach.

“So what exactly does NSFW mean?” Asahi asked.

“Daichi didn’t tell you?” Suga cocked his eyebrows at Daichi, who let him know that he thought Suga would be able to explain it much better than him. Suga blew him a kiss and winked. “It’s no big deal really, just some random acronym people use when they’re talking about something,” Suga paused, “really intense. So the NSFW theme means that, whatever costume you were thinking about wearing, you have to be really intense about it.”

Asahi balked. He still didn’t really get it, but maybe that’s why the people in the pornography were wearing dog suits? They just really, intensely liked dogs? “Why didn’t Daichi just say that in the first place?” Suga shrugged, and Asahi chewed on the thought. “And why the weird lingo? Why didn’t Nishinoya just say ‘wear an intense costume’?”

“You know young people and their slang. This what you get for being a creep and having a gargantuan crush on your, ahem, younger co-worker,” Daichi said as he flipped through something on his phone.

“He’s only a year younger than me!” Asahi protested.

Suga reached his hand across the table and stroked Asahi’s. “It’s okay, Asahi, despite your depravity, we still love you.”

“Why am I friends with you guys?"

“Who else would be friends with you?” Suga eyed Asahi’s beard. “And shave your face once and awhile. Join civilized society.”

Asahi recoiled. “Civilized society? You mean like one where you blow Daichi in the back of a cab?”

Suga spit out the sip of water he just took and Daichi cackled. “Oh my god, Suga, I think we just got our asses handed to us!”

“Indeed we did, Daichi.” Suga side-eyed Asahi. “You know, you’re pretty hot when you stick up for yourself. Do you do this a lot at work? Is that why Nishinoya wants to see you in all your NSFW glory?”

Asahi had almost forgotten about the party. He put his head down on the table as the butterflies from earlier in the week erupted again in his stomach.

“Don’t worry,” Daichi slapped Asahi on the shoulder, “we’ll help you out. That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Yes,” Suga purred, “and I think I found the perfect costume!” He flipped open one of the magazines and held it up in front of his face.

Asahi’s eyes went wide. “No.”

Suga beamed from behind the magazine and nodded enthusiastically. His eyes glittered in a way that made Asahi want to run and never look back. Asahi was too focused on the page of the magazine to look at Daichi, who tried to stifle his laugh behind his hands while his eyes bugged out of his head.

 

On the day of the party, Asahi walked to the front door of the address Nishinoya had given him. He took a deep breath, which was hard to do in all the layers he wore. He pulled up his knee socks to tuck them under his puffy capri leggings and adjusted the shiny buckles on his shoes. He had begged Suga for shoes without heels, but Suga just huffed, pointed at the picture in the magazine, and said something about turn of the century British Navy admirals gaining respect from the heels on their boots and the frills in their collars. The bigger the buckle and the frillier the collar, the better. And didn’t he want to impress Nishinoya with his super intense AND historically accurate costume? Asahi doubted Suga’s grasp on historical fashion and naval hierarchy, but the picture didn’t lie and he did want to impress Nishinoya. Or, at the very least, he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

The ruffles of his collar itched his neck and the huge feathers from his hat swung around his peripheral vision. He raised his arm to ring the buzzer, but the cuffs of his stiff coat got caught in the large, brass buttons emblazoned with ship anchors. Asahi cursed under his breath and tried to untangle himself. It was worth it, though, he thought. The stupid socks, the huge hat pinned to his head, the ridiculous buttons, and the stupid monocle that Daichi bullied him into wearing. All worth it. Right?

Finally, he hit the buzzer and the door swung open. Nishinoya leaned in the door frame, wearing nothing but a leopard-print loincloth. He laughed and brought his hands to his mouth. Asahi was frozen on the spot, his jaw to the ground.

“Asahi-san, wow. Not really what I was expecting, but,” Nishinoya’s toothy smile turned into a feral grin, “I’ve always wanted to undress a guy in uniform.” He grabbed Asahi’s hand.

He let himself be pulled into the house and could not, for the life of him, tear his eyes away from the dimples in Nishinoya’s lower back, right above the loose fabric that barely covered the curves of his impeccably toned ass.

He wasn’t sure whether he wanted punch Suga and Daichi, or kiss them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. The idea made me laugh for like two days straight, and then I wrote it and realized that you actually have to be a decent writer to be funny??? Haha. Ah well. I did like imagining Asahi all decked out like the British navy people in Pirates of the Caribbean, maybe all wasn't lost?
> 
> Next up, horror movies and a wee bit of angst. Maybe posted today, probably posted tomorrow with the last prompt?
> 
> Hope you're enjoying! Thank you for reading! Happy Halloween weekend!
> 
> And if you haven't, you should definitely check out all of the art and amazingly adorable fics that [@asanoyaweek](http://asanoyaweek.tumblr.com/) is reblogging on tumblr. The overwhelming talent and love and care that everyone is putting into their work is inspiring and so damn wonderful and I'm honored to be a part of it.


	6. Day Six: Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the meaning of fear needs to be reevaluated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [and then you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7Y5tn1i0_k)

Nishinoya unlocked the side door as quietly as he could, then closed the door behind him and leaned against it. The warmth of the house seeped into his pores and his face burned where the cold October air had nipped it.

The lights were off, but moonlight broke into the kitchen and cast itself over the cutting board on the counter and the pans in the sink. Their meals were right where he had left them, now cold and unappealing on the kitchen table. Nishinoya took a deep breath and looked over to the kitchen island, and down at the ground. Shards of a broken wine glass reflected the pearly white in the glow of the moon. The wine was still pooled on the ground, watery and red, so much like blood and tears.

The scene replayed itself in his head. He was the one that had started screaming. He was the one that had backed Asahi into wall. He was the one that had grabbed Asahi’s shirt. Asahi had been the one that dropped the glass, but Nishinoya was the one that had stormed out.

He stepped carefully around the glass. “Asahi?”

There was no answer, so he walked through the kitchen and down the inky dark hallway. Blue light shone from the entrance to the living room and muted screams flooded his ears. In a trance, Nishinoya followed the noise.

Blood spattered across the television screen. He jerked his head in surprise. It was a horror movie, from his treasured collection, but that wasn’t what caught him off guard. What surprised him was the person watching it.

“Asahi?” He whispered.

The figure on the couch shifted, but didn’t turn, so Nishinoya took gentle steps toward the sofa and sat on the arm.

Asahi stared at the screen, expressionless, as if he were meditating. He hadn’t been startled by Nishinoya’s entrance and he didn’t look afraid of the movie. When they had gone to see it in theaters, years ago, Asahi had almost peed his pants. It was one of Nishinoya’s favorite nights; he had spent it cradling Asahi and running his hands through his impossibly soft hair.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered again.

This time, he turned. Nishinoya saw tears dried in streams down his face, swollen eyelids, red webs in the whites of his eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

“You came back,” Asahi said quietly.

Nishinoya slid off the arm of the couch and closer to Asahi. “What’re you doing?” He tried to laugh, but his voice was scratchy and unconvincing.

“Watching a movie.”

“I see that,” Nishinoya responded. He bit his lip. “But this one?”

Asahi huffed a shallow breath. “It’s your favorite.”

“You hate horror movies.” Nishinoya moved within arm’s reach. Asahi’s chest heaved slowly. It was the calmest Nishinoya had ever seen him. He got up and kneeled in front of Asahi, right in his line of sight. “So, why?”

Asahi looked right above Nishinoya’s shoulders.

“I’m scared, all the time, of everything. And everyone, but it was just my thing and it didn’t matter, because you were,” Asahi’s voice broke, “you.”

Nishinoya felt tears burn in the corners of his eyes and reached out, but Asahi held up his hand to stop the gesture.

“I thought I knew what real fear felt like, because it happened all the time. But, when you left, I realized something,” Asahi scrunched up his face and inhaled sharply, “and I had to do a test.”

“A test? What, like scaring the shit out of yourself? Asahi, please -”

He stopped when he saw Asahi smile.

“That’s the thing. Turns out, this stuff doesn’t scare me anymore, because,” Asahi looked directly into his eyes, “when you ran out, I realized that nothing scared me more than the thought of losing you.” Fresh tears gathered at the sides of his eyes and gravity took them down his face and on to his shirt.

Nishinoya stared back at him for as long as he could before he fell forward. “You’re not the only one that’s afraid,” he whispered into Asahi’s neck.

Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya and held him in his lap, warm and strong and confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err. Angst with a happy ending? Last chapter up in the morning, just in time for Halloween!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! Hope you all had an amazing weekend with lots of fun and costumes!


	7. Day Seven: Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi has an encounter of the confusing kind during trick or treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Family fic, sorta, with daisugas and small Yamaguchi.

Daichi slapped him on the back, hard. He winced, hoping that if he hunched his shoulders enough, Daichi would get the hint and let him off the hook. He didn’t hold on to that hope for long, however. He felt Daichi’s glower even before the heavy hand gripped his shoulder.

“Asahi,” Daichi hissed through his teeth, “if you don’t take Tadashi to that house in the next three seconds, you’ll be sorry.”

Joke was on Daichi, he was already sorry. And terrified. The house loomed in front of them like it was straight out of a horror movie. It creaked and moaned in the wind and Asahi wasn’t entirely convinced the front door wouldn’t grow fangs and eat them all. Children. Adults. Pets. Everything.

“I-I, can’t you take him, just to this one?” Asahi squeaked.

Daichi’s fingers went into Asahi’s shoulder. “But he asked especially for you to take him trick or treating tonight,” he said cooly. Daichi looked down at the freckled kid holding his hand and smiled fondly, but his other hand still clawed at Asahi’s shoulder and Asahi wondered if he had broken skin yet.

He made the mistake of looking down. Tadashi looked at him with big, shining eyes and an even bigger smile. He felt like a jerk. What kind of cowardly asshole couldn’t be swayed by those eyes? Asahi gulped. He was that asshole, apparently, but still his feet wouldn’t move.

“I swear to god, Asahi, if you don’t take Tadashi’s hand and march him to that house,” Daichi put his mouth right next to Asahi’s ear, “I’m going to tell Suga.”

Asahi’s voice was barely a whisper. “I thought you were nice?”

“I’m nice to everyone, except you. Because you’re a wimp.” Daichi cleared his throat and crouched down next to his son. “Tadashi, sweetheart, sorry for the wait. Uncle Asahi’s going to take you to the house right now. Got your bucket?”

“Here!” Tadashi beamed. He held his plastic pumpkin bucket as high as he could and Daichi kissed his forehead before standing up again.

“Great! Papa’s gonna be so excited to hear about it when we get home!” He glanced at Asahi out of the corner of his eye.

Asahi nodded tentatively and felt Tadashi’s small, trembling hand take his much larger, also trembling one. They walked toward the house and the details stood out. The chipped paint, dead plants, and double-paned windows were even more terrifying up close.

Hand in shaky hand, Asahi and Tadashi climbed the stairs to the front door. Asahi tried not to wince, especially when he looked down at Tadashi.

“Hey, don’t be nervous, okay? I’m here,” Asahi smiled and prayed that it looked more convincing than it felt.

“Okay.” Tadashi straightened up and gripped Asahi’s hand tighter.

Asahi let out a breath of relief. “You ready?”

“Yeah!”

Asahi pressed the doorbell and a scream ripped through the air, making him jump. “It’s just a recording,” he breathed out.

“I know!” Tadashi laughed nervously.

He knew Tadashi knew, he was one of the smartest kids in his class. Asahi said it more for himself. Asahi looked over his shoulder. Daichi stood firm, phone in hand, and grinned. He waved it at Asahi and made the motion of talking on the phone. A shudder shot up his spine and his stomach clenched. If Suga found out that he was too afraid to take one of his kids trick or treating… No. Better to not think about it. He was having enough trouble holding himself up as it was.

Tadashi turned around, too, and waved. “Daddy! Look! We’re trickertreating! Asahi rang the doorbell and it was a scream! Did you hear it? Take a picture for Papa!”

“I see, baby! I just took a bunch of pictures! Now turn around and wait for the door to open!”

Asahi took one last look at Daichi before turning to the door and it swung open. Out of instinct, Asahi gripped Tadashi’s hand and stepped a little in front of him.

“Trickertreat!”

The man at the door staggered back and clutched his heart. “Whoa! You got some lungs on you! And look at that amazing stormtrooper costume!”

Tadashi blushed and giggled under the praise. “Thank you,” he chirped happily. All of his nerves dissolved when the man dug into his candy bowl. He held out his plastic pumpkin and the guy dropped in a large handful of candy.

“You’re very welcome!” He turned to Asahi. “And where’s your costume, huh?”

“You’re bleeding!” Asahi shouted. He had noticed when the guy opened the door, but it taken Asahi a good couple of minutes to find his voice. 

“I am?!” The guy raised his hand to his face and touched the red liquid dripping down the side of his head. He looked Asahi straight in the eye as he licked it off his finger. Tadashi laughed, but Asahi swayed on his feet, and he would’ve fallen over if the guy hadn’t jumped out on the porch in a flash and grabbed his arm.

“Uncle Asahi!” Tadashi shouted in horror.

Daichi was there in seconds and placed himself in between Tadashi and Asahi, who was currently being cradled by the stranger.

“What’s going on - Nishinoya?”

“Daichi? Hey man!” Nishinoya looked down at Asahi, “could you maybe help me right him? He’s, like, really, huge.”

“Jesus, yeah he is,” Daichi hauled Asahi up onto his feet. “How long has it been?”

Nishinoya stroked his chin. “Probably at least six months! That last conference was a fu-,” he looked at Tadashi, “real doozy.”

“You’re telling me,” Daichi chuckled. “I didn’t know you were relocating. Suga’s always getting on me about visiting new neighbors, and I suppose he has a point.”

Asahi held onto the banister behind him. “Um,” he interrupted and pointed to Nishinoya’s face.

Nishinoya snorted. “It’s fake, my man. Part of the costume!”

“Yeah, Uncle,” Tadashi petted Asahi’s arm. “It’s okay. Don’t be scared. He's just a zombie.”

The blood looked so real that he had actually, literally, and truly almost fainted. His stomach still churned. And the guy, Nishinoya, licked it off his finger. Licked it! Just like that! What kind of guy, with what kind of mouth, oh. Wow. Asahi looked at him, really looked at him. He was slender and compact with large, fiery eyes and wild bleached. His smile went all the way to his ears and his eyes crinkled from years of enthusiastic smiling. Asahi was hit again by entirely different wave of nausea.

“T-thanks, Tadashi,” Asahi smiled and patted Tadashi on the head.

“You should come over for dinner this week,” Daichi commanded.

“Thanks! Will I get to hang out with this awesome dude?” Nishinoya said to Tadashi.

Daichi’s face softened in the way Asahi had only seen when he talked about his family. “Sure will. This is Tadashi, my son. My husband’s at home with our baby girl, Hitoka.”

“Then I’m doubly excited!” Nishinoya leaned down and raised his hand for Tadashi to give him a high five. Then, he peered at Asahi, who had been silent the entire conversation. “Will Uncle Asahi there? Hm?”

“He could be,” Daichi said slowly. He looked between the two of them.

Nishinoya gave them all a thumbs up. “Then it’s a date! Now, I’m sure you guys have lots of trick or treating left to do, right? You better show your awesome costume off to as many people as possible!”

Tadashi blushed again and Daichi grabbed his hand. “I’ll text you and we’ll set up a date. Have a good night, Nishinoya, great seeing you! Tadashi, thank Nishinoya for the candy.”

“Thank you!”

“No problem! See ya soon!”

Daichi and Tadashi walked down the stairs and Asahi followed. He looked back and saw the guy, Nishinoya, standing on the front porch. They made eye contact and he winked. Asahi snapped his head forward.

He didn’t know what to be most nervous about; how scared he was of that stupid creaking house, how sick he felt at the sight of all that blood, how embarrassed he was that a six year old had to comfort him, how arousal had coiled dangerously in his gut as the guy had put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, how he was aroused even though he thought the guy was actually licking blood off his fingers and the implications of that, how lightheaded he felt when Nishinoya laughed, or, and perhaps worst of all, how anxious he was to see him again.

Luckily, his train of thought was completely derailed by a small, eager voice next to him.

“Uncle Asahi, ready for the next house?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, isn't it? 
> 
> Thanks so much for accompanying me on this Halloween-themed ride! This was a super fun side project and foray into writing a different pairing, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it! Thank you, as always, for your support, via comments, kudos, bookmarks, or even silence! I appreciate you all. 
> 
> So, without further ado, happy Halloween! Stay safe and have fun and enjoy the Asanoya Week content, as well as Daisuga week, which I think starts today! 
> 
> Now time to update Gory Details..... Next chapter up this weekend :)


End file.
